Happy Thanksgiving!
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: RVD and the Rock and Edge (so what if he's Canadian?) celebrate Thanksgiving... in the middle of a hallway...LoL... Just read it! :)


A/N: What is in '+~+' is the summary (from iowrestling.com) of what was supposed to be showed on Smackdown Thursday. I decided to add it so no one gets confunded with my story. Also I want everyone to understand. RVD is a chill pill addict. He is forever talking about those blasted things! Tracy and I want some *pout* But alas... I'll have to settle for writin' about them. I own no one. Vinny Mac does. That's it Rock on and have some turkey! *makes turkey noises and gets looked at*   
  
  
+~+ Smackdown 11-22-01  
  
RVD spaces out, so Rock wakes him up. He says that he'll talk in Van Dam-ese. "Duuude... what's up? Tonight, you're teaming with the great one... bitching... they're gonna walk down the aisle... right on... and we're gonna lay the smack down on all their candy asses!" RVD asks about Rock's Thanksgiving. Rock had a great Thanksgiving. RVD says that everyday is a holiday when you're Rob Van Dam......   
  
+~+  
  
  
RVD: My Thanksgiving was good Rock. Yep. We passed the chill pills around the family table. The little ones were sitting at their own table, popping their baby sized pills. And my father, who is getting up in years, stood up his arm shaking. And he carved the chill pill infested turkey. It was beautiful. Then we all passed our plates around and we each got a good slice of 'chilled' turkey. It was mouth watering good. Then we had my grandmothers 'special' recipe, chill pill cranberry sauce. One sip and you were in heaven, Rock. Then after dinner was all done, the pumpkin chill pill pie was passed around. You like pie Rock?   
  
  
Rock: Yeah, but not the kinda pie *your* talking about. The Rock would never eveeeeer stoop to such obvious addicted chill pill junkies like you and your family. The Rock would never do that to the millions *fans yell on cue* AND MILLIONS! Of The Rocks fans.   
  
  
RVD: Whatever, Rock. After the pie we all sat down in front of the TV. Most of the family fell asleep, but those who were still up, we all passed around the chill pill peppermint candy's to suck on. Would you like one, Rock?   
  
  
Rock: No.   
  
  
RVD: Suit yourself. Cuz I kinda already gave some chill pills in that piece of leftover turkey sandwich I shared with you. So, you should be feeling the effects any minute now.  
  
  
Rock: Dude, whatever. The Rock would never Eveeeer take RVDs chill pills. The Rock would rather stick them straight up your --- line? ---   
  
  
RVD: Candy asses Rocky buddy.  
  
  
Rock: Candy asses? I think that's not something The Rock should be saying to the millions *silience* *The Rock realizes his mistake and he turns on his little tape recorder he keeps with him* *sounds of the fans* And MILLIONS! Of The Rocks fans.  
  
  
~Jericho turns the corner and sees The Rock and RVD sitting in the middle of the hallway, eating what looked like a half eaten turkey sandwich~  
  
  
Y2J: I hear you've been stealing my catchphrase Rock. What's the matter? Old age creeping up to you and you can't remember your own catchphrases? I can see that your hair is thinning. Every Jericholic can see it happening. What are you going to do aboot it? Eh?  
  
  
~Just then Lita and Trish go running by half in their underwear. Jericho looks at them in amazement.... and to see them in their underwear... duh... Then he sees Jerry 'The King' Lawler trying to run after them and he's yelling 'Puppies!'~  
  
  
Y2J: It's good to have you back King!   
  
  
~Jericho yelled as Lawler ran by~  
  
  
Y2J: What was I saying? Damn it when is Benoit going to come back? He's the one that can do all that remembering stuff. I can barely remember what color my hair is most of the time.  
  
  
~RVD and The Rock yelled simultaneously~ It's blond!   
  
  
Y2J: Oh yeah...  
  
  
RVD: Come on man. Join us. The turkey sandwich will make all your problems go away.   
  
  
~Stevie Richards comes walking by at that moment~  
  
  
Stevie: Don't do it! I had some of Ravens sandwich once... and afterwards he owned me and my soul, forever! I warn you!   
  
  
~Raven comes walking by with a scowl on his face~  
  
  
The lovely Raven: Com'on Stevie! We have to find the beautiful Molly Holly. And what did I tell you about talking to other people! It's time for your punishment again, because this savior has already been crucified for your sins!!   
  
  
~He pulls Stevie away by his ear. Stevie mouths 'forever' to Jericho~  
  
  
Rock: Isn't that the jabronie who used to wear the tie and give The Rock a headache when he talked??  
  
  
Y2J: Yeah, I think so Rock. Ah, screw it. I'll have some of your sandwich Rob. ~Jericho sits down and takes a bit~ Needs mayo. ~Stephanie walks by~ No wait! It needs milk! Hey ho! Come over here and let us squeeze you! Oh that's right! Those aren't real! ~Stephanie walked by in a huff. Rock high-fived Jericho~  
  
  
Rock: Couldn't have said it better myself.   
  
  
~Vince walks by and sees his 3 Superstars sitting in the middle of the ground~  
  
  
Vince: All right I don't understand it, but at least they aren't trying to kill each other. Hey! Have any of you seen Regal? My behind has been feeling lonely... and it needs some kissys. Seen him around?  
  
  
~Rock, Jericho, and RVD all simultaneously turn green~  
  
  
RVD: No sir we have not. Want some of our sandwich? ~he holds up the chill pilled laced sandwich~   
  
  
Vince: No thank you. Maybe I'll find Christian... he's always good for some butt kissing.   
  
  
~Edge walks by~ I did not need to know that aboot my ex-brother. Ew. ~He's wearing his pretty new Rob Zombie shirt *plug* buy the album. In stores now. *plug*~  
  
  
Edge: Hey guys. What are you doing? Oh! Jericho I love what you've done to your hair! You simply must tell me who your hair dresser is! ~He sat down next to Jericho and spent a half hour talking aboot...about how hard it is to keep their beautiful blond hair good looking. The Rock and RVD were talking about the recipe to RVD's Grandma's 'special' chill pill cranberry sauce.~   
  
  
Soon, a shadow crept from the shadows. He thought to himself. ~I'm so glad I made RVD into an addict so many years ago. My hard work is finally paying off. I hate Jericho, RVD was making moves at my girl Stephanie, and Edge lost my friendship a long time ago. And The Rock just happened to be there. Ahhaha! Soon they will all become my unwilling slaves! And I shall reek havoc once more! Damn.... I'm beginning to sound like Raven now.~   
  
  
The shadow came out of his shadows and revealed himself to be, Rhyno! Everyone's favorite, momentally out of action, man beast! 


End file.
